School Days
by MasksandMirrors
Summary: An AU of some of the Game of Thrones characters, written as if they were at high school, entitled School Days. I will be writing a short story for each character; Jaime, Sansa, Daenerys and Tyrion. These are all for now, but it's entirely possible that I'll also do other characters too!
1. Jaime

Jaime stared out of the window on the way to school, watching the scenery flash past. He always sat in the front, it seemed to be a seat of honour; as though his high school achievements made him worthy of the front seat. He was the captain of the football team, muscular and popular with the other students. He suspected that there was not one person in the school who did not know his name. He didn't think himself particularly special, once upon a time he cared about that kind of stuff, but he had broken his arm in an accident playing football and somehow, nothing was the same again. He felt weaker; he no longer cared about his popularity, or sport or school.

His brother and twin sister sat in the back; Tyrion was humming to himself contently and swinging his stunted legs back and forth, purposefully ignoring the cold stares he was receiving from Cersei who, Jaime noticed, was sitting as far away from Tyrion as possible. This was the way it usually was with their car journeys together; they were driven to school and back in silence, aside from the occasional comment from Tyrion, often aimed to wind up Cersei. The car, a black Mercedes, belonged to their father, although it was not their father taking them to school, having hired a driver to do it for him. Their father, Tywin, had not once driven them to school. In fact, he had little to do with any of his children as he was away on business most of the time. None of them minded however; although they probably all respected him more than they loved him. Ever since the death of their mother, Tywin Lannister had not been the same; he had shut down emotionally, leaving him a cold, yet still powerful, man. Jaime remembered the day he had come back from the hospital with his broken arm and the look of disgust on his father's face. It was as if Jaime was considered weak and pathetic now that he would not be able to try out for the championships to be held that year.

Jaime looked down at his useless arm in its cast and sighed.

'Might I say, sweet sister, that you are looking even more radiant than usual today', Tyrion said with an innocent smile.

'Shut up' Cersei muttered, continuing to look out of the window.

Although Tyrion's comment had been made as a joke, Jaime had to admit that she did look beautiful today. Elegantly posed, her face expressionless, her long, blonde hair tumbled to her lap. Her bright green eyes flickered towards Jaime for a moment as he watched her through the car mirror. Cersei was very popular with the students too, that is until they got up close and saw the look of disgust on her face. She did not have many friends, but that suited her well; she looked down on everyone and besides, anyone who chose to become her friend would be quickly outshone by her personality and looks. He recalled one night at a friend's party; the two of them had gotten drunk and fooled around together in the bedroom. But after he broke his arm it seemed that Cersei no longer cared for him, not even as a twin. He was weak in her eyes, and she had a certain contempt for weakness that rivalled even their father's.

They pulled up outside the school with the other students giving the usual stare at the sight of their arrival. As Jaime and Cersei stepped out of the car, many of them waved, to which Jaime waved back but Cersei ignored. Without a word, she walked away from her brothers and into the school, her blonde hair shining in the sun.

'Nice to see everyone has made the effort to come and greet me', Tyrion said, grinning up at Jaime with his mismatched eyes. Jaime laughed and shouldered his satchel.

'Don't let anyone give you a hard time', he said.

Tyrion smiled, 'You make it sound like I'm so doey-eyed school girl on her first day. But don't worry, brother, I'm well armoured.'

'Let me rephrase that; don't annoy anyone.'

Tyrion chuckled, 'Now _that_ I cannot promise'.

Jaime watched his brother walk into school and could not help but feel that familiar pang of worry. It was not that he believed his brother would be bullied, considering the family he came from, but Tyrion had quite the mouth on him and had been known to get into trouble for making jokes when he should have kept his mouth shut. Tyrion had told him, however, that he had recently made friends with a rather rough boy named Bronn who had taken a liking to Tyrion, which put Jaime's mind at ease.

He looked back at the blue sky of the morning before shouldering his bag and walking through the school gates.

Jaime often enjoyed walking home to escape the stuffy atmosphere of the drive home, so he waited at the end of the day, round the back of the school, for everyone to leave. He lit a cigarette, took a drag, leaning back against the wall. Before he broke his arm, Jaime had enjoyed all the attention he got, he had thrived on it, but now all his smiles were fake and it wore him down. Now he enjoyed being alone than with others, they seemed to expect something from him; some greatness, some power. But now he had nothing to give.

Suddenly he heard a female shout from round the back of the school. Jaime frowned and followed the noise, his cigarette dangling from his lips.

The girl whose scream it was, was probably the tallest girl he had ever seen. Standing at around six foot, she wore their school shirt and three quarter length black trousers. She had very short blonde hair and was holding her rucksack above her head like a weapon. A group of boys were circling her and Jaime did not like the look on their faces.

He walked round the side of the building, and took a drag from his cigarette, trying to put on his confident and cocky mask; the way he used to behave.

'Is there a problem here, boys?' He asked.

The boys looked up, alarmed and exchanged uneasy glances with one another. Even with a broken arm, Jaime was muscular and tall, not to mention a role model for many of the boys in the school.

One of them piped up. 'We were just having a bit of fun!'

The girl turned to the side and Jaime saw the look in her wide eyes that told him she was not having fun.

Jaime scratched his head. 'Well here's the thing, this girl happens to be a good friend of mine so I'm afraid you'll have to find someone else to play with.'

The boys scuttled off quickly enough, muttering curses under their breath but Jaime smiled back at them amiably. The girl stayed stock still until all of them were out of sight, then turned her attention to Jaime, eyeing him warily.

'Why did you do that?' She asked.

Jaime shrugged. 'Bored, I guess.' He smiled, 'By any chance is your name Brienne?'

The girl's gaze dropped, 'I suppose my looks gave that away.'

'Actually it was the way you were wielding your rucksack.'

Brienne looked up and laughed, she seemed to relax a bit.

Jaime took a step towards her. 'I'm curious though, what would you have done if I hadn't intervened?'

Brienne's smile vanished, 'Well I-'

'What if they had a knife?'

Brienne said nothing for a while, then looked at him defiantly. 'I would have won.'

Jaime threw his hands up. 'I'm not criticising you but be careful. You can cut your hair and wear trousers, but you're still a girl.'

'That doesn't make me weak,' Brienne growled.

'No, but it makes you an easy target', Jaime replied.

She frowned, yet said nothing.

Jaime stood in front of her, 'So how about next time you decide to take on a gang of guys, you give me a call?'

Brienne smiled at him, 'Deal', she outstretched her hand, 'I'm Brienne.'

He took it, 'Jaime'. Brienne's hand was rough and large, but there was a strangely satisfying feel to it.

He looked around, 'Want me to walk you home?'

'Sure', Brienne replied, slightly suspicious.

They began to walk together, Jaime with his hand in his pocket, Brienne stood tall and proud. She turned to him.

'But it's not because I want protection.' She clarified.

Jaime laughed, 'Of course, of course.'

'It's just nice to have someone with you', She said.

He frowned, 'Don't you have friends at school? You seemed so popular back there.'

Brienne laughed and shrugged, 'I used to be friends with a few girls when I was little but then I had a growth spurt', she gestured to herself, 'I guess they thought I was too ugly. Then I thought I'd be friends with the boys instead; I used to play football with them every day. That is, until I realised they were making fun of me behind my back. That's what all that was about earlier.'

Jaime nodded. He had learnt from being brothers with Tyrion that the world did not take too kindly to those who stood out too much. He looked at Brienne thoughtfully.

She had large blue eyes that reminded Jaime of sapphires, and pale skin, freckled on her cheeks. She was also heavily built and very tall. Brienne was not pretty in a conventional way, but there was a certain easiness about her personality that made her easy to get along with. She appeared so open and honest; it was a welcome change from his family; so full of manipulation and lies. Like a breath of fresh air.

They walked along the bridal path together, the smell of honeysuckle filled the air and Jaime could hear birds calling to one another in the trees. The sky was golden in the late afternoon light. He spied a large, white flower growing in the hedge along the road and picked it, offering it to Brienne.

'For you, my lady', he said, giving a sweeping bow.

Brienne whirled her backpack off and swung it at Jaime's face. They both began to laugh as Jaime chased her and hit her in the stomach with his satchel.

Suddenly Brienne lost her footing and disappeared into the hedge. Jaime heard a splash from the other side. He froze. He quickly scrambled through the hedge. He saw a wide river, not far down. His eyes searched desperately for Brienne until he saw her emerge from the water and look up at him. She appeared angry but unharmed.

Jaime chuckled, relieved, which Brienne took to be a slight and splashed water up at him. He laughed and, clutching his broken arm to his chest, jumped in after her.

The water was cool and refreshing; Jaime allowed himself to float for some time under the water before coming up for air. When he did so, Brienne was staring at him, one eyebrow raised.

'Are you always like this?' She asked.

'No', Jaime admitted, laughing. 'It's a nice break from my usual self'.

Brienne smiled and closed her eyes, lying on the water. 'It's nice here.'

Jaime agreed. The water was bathed in a golden light, the sound of crickets could be heard in the bushes and someone was having a barbeque nearby. He did the same as Brienne and simply relaxed and enjoyed the water.

After some time, Jaime knew he had to get home; his father would be furious with his wet uniform. The two of them found a bank nearby and Jaime got out of the water. He took off his blazer and, with some difficulty, rung out his shirt.

He was aware of Brienne's gaze on his bare chest and looked at her, but she quickly averted her gaze. Jaime smiled at her bushing cheeks.

'You staying in?' He called.

Brienne pouted and began to climb out, but she froze suddenly and sunk back in, eyes wide.

'What's wrong?' Jaime asked, frowning.

Brienne furiously shook her head as she began to turn a brilliant shade of red.

He began to walk forward, 'Are you ok-'

'GO AWAY', Brienne yelled.

Jaime raised his eyebrows, then realised she was covering her chest.

'_Her shirt_' he thought. He began to laugh so hard that he had tears in his eyes, whilst Brienne sat sulking in the water.

He chucked his blazer to her and said, 'You can borrow this.'

'Thank you', she muttered, putting it on.

Jaime gave her a hand out of the water and they stood facing each other. Brienne cleared her throat awkwardly.

She gestured to the row of houses in the distance, 'My house is just there.'

Jaime nodded. 'Well,' he began, 'It was nice to meet you, Brienne.'

'Likewise', she said, blushing slightly.

Jaime looked around, taking it all in one last time. 'I haven't had this much fun in a long time, so thanks.' He said, looking into her deep blue eyes.

Brienne nodded, 'And let me know if there's anyone you need taking care of', she gestured to her rucksack.

Jaime laughed. 'I'll know who to come to.'

She waved goodbye and began to walk home. Jaime watched her go, her wet, blonde hair glistening in the sunlight, she appeared almost elegant from this distance. He smiled, knowing that school had just gotten a little more interesting.


	2. Daenerys

Her brother dragged her by the arm round the back of the school. They were faced with the fence that separated their school from an acre of abandoned land. It looked barren and forgotten; and it was here that Daenerys's fate would be decided.

'_Be brave'_ she thought. She could feel herself shaking so she curled her hands into fists to try and stop. She focused on Viserys's silvery blond hair blowing in the wind to stop her thoughts from wandering and lead to inevitable tears. All of this was his fault.

Viserys pushed her through a gap in the fence and in the distance, Daenerys saw a group of teenagers gathered in a circle, laughing and shouting. She stopped walking. She couldn't go any further. She wouldn't. She could feel the tears welling up as Viserys turned on her.

'What are you doing?' He hissed.

Daenerys choked on her words, 'I can't do it. I won't.'

Viserys glanced around warily and marched up to her so he was merely inches from her face.

'Listen here you little slut,' he whispered angrily, 'all your life I have been there for you. I have fed you, bathed you, taken you to school and I've never asked for anything. I need you to do this one thing, and you say no? You're a selfish little whore. _You will do as I say_.'

Daenerys stared at him with wide eyes and nodded, terrified. Viserys had a way of making his words sound true and manipulating her into doing as he wished.

'_Is this what all families are like?_' she thought.

Their parents had died when they were little so it was left to Viserys to raise Daenerys single handed. It had been a hard life for both of them; Viserys struggled to make money and Daenerys suffered his rage when things didn't go his way. He had had to borrow money from a dangerous gang in the city, but, on failing to pay them back, Viserys had been given a week to come up with the money or they would be killed, which is why she was in this situation. The group of people they were on their way to meet were a wild and often brutal gang called the Dothraki, and Viserys's plan was to sell Daenerys to them and in return they would give him the money he needed to pay off his debt to the gang.

He suddenly turned around, 'And hitch up your skirt for god sake,' he snapped.

Daenerys bit her lip and did as he said. She did not have many clothes so she had simply worn her school uniform. She looked up at the sky, in a desperate attempt to take her mind off everything. It was a beautiful morning, they had decided to meet hours before school started as many of them were bunking off that day, the sky was a pale blue and the air smelt fresh.

Daenerys stumbled after her brother until, all too soon, they were facing the gang. They broke off their conversation upon their arrival and eyed Daenerys up and down. She flushed and kept her eyes down; she felt like livestock being sold at a market.

'I've brought her for you', Viserys grinned nervously, throwing her in front of the gang.

The largest man of the group stood up; he had skin the colour of chestnut and he wore his school shirt undone revealing a vest underneath and baggy black shorts. His hair was tied up in a tiny ponytail and his eyes appeared black. He looked at Daenerys with a hard gaze. She met it, trembling.

'Name?' He grunted

'D-Daenerys', she whispered.

He stared into her violet eyes a while longer then turned to Viserys and nodded.

Her brother appeared to relax slightly and another member of the group brought over a large, brown suitcase and handed it to him.

Viserys looked between the large man and Daenerys and smiled. 'Have fun', and walked back the way they came.

Daenerys froze. Part of her wanted to run, part of her wanted to cry.

'You belong to me now', the man said in a deep voice, 'my name is Drogo.'

She said nothing but kept her gaze down. After a moment of silence he reached up and tilted her chin up to him.

'Meet me on the rooftop after school today. You can go for now', he said.

Daenerys remained rooted to the spot for a moment, then stumbled back to the school grounds. She felt choked with fear. A dozen thoughts swarmed in her head as to what he might want to do with her in an abandoned area where no one would be able to hear her cry out. She suddenly felt sick at the thought and sat on the dusty ground and held her head in her hands.

She remembered Drogo's huge frame and his dark, unreadable eyes.

'Stupid girl', she whispered, as she felt the tears begin to fall down her cheeks. She prayed for strength and she prayed for bravery. She hated being so weak all the time, only capable of following her brother around; even into dangerous and terrifying situations.

Suddenly a wave of calm took over Daenerys's body. It was as if she could not cry anymore, she had exhausted herself of terror. She had felt it throughout her life and she was tired of it. She stood up, dusted off her uniform and walked into school.

The rest of the day passed in a blur, Daenerys was aware of people speaking to her but she heard nothing. She didn't care anymore. She sat at her desk at the end of the day and waited, staring at the clock, unblinking.

'_I will stay silent,'_ she thought, _'I will stay silent and let it happen. I will go somewhere else in my mind where he can't reach me.'_

But still, she trembled uncontrollably as she waited for the clock to strike five o'clock, when she would meet him. Viserys had bumped into her in the hallway that afternoon and given her a menacing smile, as if he knew what awaited her.

It was true her brother had housed her since their parents died but he had never taken care of her. Viserys had made her make their meals and do all the chores. Her days consisted of cleaning, cooking and working and although afterwards she was so tired she could not stand, Viserys would drag her to his bedroom. Daenerys had no love for her brother, but he was all she had in the world.

She got to her feet, wobbling, and began to walk to the staircase leading to the rooftop. She nervously combed through her silver hair with her fingers and straightened her skirt. She floated through the school, it was all so surreal.

All too soon she arrived at the door to the rooftop of the school. She stared at the cold, metal door with blank eyes.

'Be brave', she murmured, and opened the door.

He was on the other side, waiting for her. She stared at his shoes, not allowing herself to look up.

'You're here', Drogo stated.

'What are you going to do to me?' Daenerys asked, her voice sounded weak and far away.

He was silent for a few moments before replying. 'I wanted to show you something.'

Daenerys looked anxiously up at him as he took her hand in his and lead her to the edge of the roof. She gasped at the scene, the beauty of it all took her breath away.

The sky was a light pink with touches of yellow and orange. The lights from the city below glowed a bright orange and the sound of birds could be heard as they flew overhead and the air smelt of bonfires and smoke.

Daenerys looked out across the world and smiled. 'Is this what you wanted to show me?'

Drogo stood next to her and looked around. 'I wanted to show you that there was still something to live for.' He looked at her. 'You looked so scared before, as if you'd never known anything else.'

Daenerys looked up at him, waiting.

'I don't want you to be my payment', he admitted.

She stared at him, startled.

He looked at her softly, 'But I do want you to be mine.'

She saw in those dark eyes, flecks of caramel and hazelnut, warmth. Daenerys felt her body become still, she felt calm; peaceful. She looked at him, smiling.

'Alright', she said, simply.

The two of them sat and talked on the rooftop all night and watched the stars begin to come out. Drogo could name them all and Daenerys looked at them in amazement; he seemed to come from an entirely different world, he was so different to her.

Eventually Daenerys sighed. 'Viserys is probably wondering where I am.'

Drogo grinned, 'Stupid boy,' but he frowned slightly, 'Why do you obey him? You don't belong to him.'

She smiled sadly and shrugged. 'My parents died when we were both young, he's all I have left.'

'You have me now', Drogo replied, holding her hand. His grip was strong and sturdy, it felt like a current of power flowing from him to her and she felt a little stronger. Daenerys smiled, perhaps now with Drogo, she would no longer have to feel afraid.

Over the next couple of weeks they went everywhere together. Drogo took her to places she had never been before; they went to fairgrounds, forests and bike rallies. He was wild and unafraid of anything. He seemed to enjoy seeing her try new things and gaining confidence.

That day, Drogo was taking her to a 'surprise' on his motorbike. They sped along the beaten road and Daenerys lay her head against Drogo's back, her arms around his waist. The sky was full of dark, grey clouds, but she didn't mind. All that mattered was hearing his heartbeat close to hers and the open road. She felt so free and light, as if she could go anywhere and do anything. Being with Drogo had made her feel strong and proud, and she loved him for it.

They came to a stop on a sandy road. Wordless, Daenerys got off the bike and stared around at their location. She had never seen the sea before; it was beautiful and calming. A cold breeze swept along the sand to her feet, it felt as though the tide was calling to her. She slowly began to walk towards the water, taking off her clothing as she went. She began to pick up speed until she broke into a run, her long hair flowing behind her.

She could hear Drogo shouting her name behind her, but she did not look back. The water was cold but she didn't mind. She couldn't swim so she merely stood, feeling the waves lap around her body. She closed her eyes and smiled. She heard the water sloshing as Drogo ran in after her.

'What are you doing?' He asked, breathless.

'It's beautiful', she murmured, keeping her eyes closed.

She felt Drogo's hand on her neck and his lips press softly onto hers. She kissed him back, feeling his body on hers and the waves around her.

That night she came back to the dark flat and leaned her head against the door, lost in happy thoughts. She still smelt of the sea and there was sand in her hair, but she loved it. Presently she was aware of someone staring at her. She looked over and saw Viserys glaring at her, arms crossed.

'Where were you?' he snapped.

Daenerys met his gaze, calm. 'Out'.

He marched over to her and stood so close she could feel his spit on her face when he spoke.

'You didn't make my dinner', he hissed.

She lifted her chin slightly. 'Make it yourself'.

Viserys's eyes widened, 'How dare you!' he grabbed her arm but she snatched it back.

'Don't touch me', she snarled and began to walk away from him.

'Whore', he muttered.

Before she knew what she had done it was too late; she whirled around and slapped him, hard, across the face. A red streak appeared moments after and he didn't move. Daenerys began to panic as she came to her senses, suddenly she was that frightened little girl again. As her brother turned towards her she began to shake.

'Please, please', she croaked, backing away, but it was too late and she fell into darkness as she lost consciousness.

The next day at school Daenerys felt on edge all day. She jumped every time she heard a loud noise and flinched whenever anyone came near her. She had managed to cover up most of the bruising with makeup, but her swollen cheek and forehead were harder to hide so she kept her hair over them. That morning, as soon as it was light out, she had run to school, terrified of encountering Viserys at home. At school, in public, it would be harder for him to hurt her, but she was still frightened.

At lunchtime she walked quickly round the side of one of the school buildings, seeking solitude, but bumped into Drogo. She cried out as her face throbbed with pain and curled her hands into fists, her nails digging into her skin. The little girl in her wanted to cry and run into his arms, but the woman in her did not want to seem weak in front of him.

Without a sound he reached up and, very gently, cupped her swollen cheek.

'Who did this to you?' he asked, his voice strained as if trying to remain calm. She looked up at him and saw a spasm of anger in his dark, brown eyes.

Daenerys hesitated. Even though Viserys had hurt her, he was still her brother and he _had_ raised her.

'_No',_ she thought, _'No one should ever have to fear the ones they love.'_

'Viserys', she stated.

As soon as the first syllable had left her lips, Drogo stalked a few feet away from her; his anger physically visible. He threw back his head and roared. His head snapped towards her, his eyes pure fury.

'I'll kill him', he roared.

Daenerys stared at him, feeling goose bumps creep up her arms. Drogo had given her strength, he had given her pride. With him, she had stood up to her brother's cruelty; if only for a moment.

'_Drogo has given me freedom. He has given me life'_, she thought, _'he loves me.'_

Seeing the fury in Drogo's eyes seemed to spark something inside of her. Was it happiness? Anger? It felt like a fire beginning to rise up through her veins. She calmly walked over to Drogo and put a hand on his arm.

'I'll do it', she stated.

He must have seen the fire in those bright, violet eyes.

'He should not have messed with my queen', he grinned, putting his hand on her head.

That night Daenerys waited for Viserys in the abandoned alley near their flat. She shifted uncomfortably; her seat making it difficult to sit easily. She sat with her legs crossed, her arms resting on the makeshift arms of the chair.

Eventually Viserys showed his face, upon seeing the chair his mouth gaped open.

'What are you doing?' He shrieked, pulling at his hair, eyes wide.

Daenerys smiled sweetly at him. 'Do you like it? I'm afraid it's not very comfortable, but then again... the reward for betraying someone should never be sweet.'

She looked at him darkly. He stared up at her, more shocked than angry.

'B- But you like him!' Viserys protested.

'THAT'S NOT THE POINT!' Daenerys thundered.

He froze and for a moment, in Daenerys's eyes he looked weak and pathetic. A small part of her felt a pang of sympathy for him, but she recalled everything he had done to her and it soon melted away.

'You sold me to him. To his gang.' She continued, calmly. 'Do you know what they could have done to me? I was a defenceless young girl. I wouldn't have been able to stop them.'

She hopped off her throne of paper and walked up to Viserys.

'You never showed me love or affection. You _were my big brother and you abandoned me_.' Her upper lip twitched.

Viserys looked up at her, helplessly bewildered and frightened.

Daenerys turned away from him and looked up at the huge, green chair. This was what she was sold for. This is what Viserys traded his little sister for. This is what he thought she was worth.

Without another backward glance, Daenerys lit Drogo's lighter and threw it into the mound of money. The fire started quickly, with the gasoline she'd spilt beforehand helping it along.

Viserys looked at his pile of burning money with a horrified expression and screamed.

'You little shit!' He shrieked and ran at Daenerys, but Drogo appeared out of the shadows and stared at Viserys with a look that could kill. Her brother yelped and stopped in his tracks, sinking to his knees before Daenerys. She grinned up at the fire, feeling its heat spreading through her veins, she raised up her arms in ecstasy and laughed. She felt _powerful_.

By now the chair of money was completely ablaze. Daenerys turned to Drogo and he nodded. They had to get out of here before people started noticing the blaze from the street.

She knelt down next to Viserys.

'And brother? If you ever touch me again, I will tear out your heart and feed it to the dogs', she said with a child's smile and a demon's eyes.

With that she stood up and followed Drogo to his motorbike. They didn't know where they were going or what they were going to do. But as Daenerys walked away from the blaze, still feeling the heat in her body, she got the feeling that she had woken a sleeping dragon.


End file.
